Winchester Coma
by OrangeRangerAlex96
Summary: What if your life was a dream? What if your dreams were reality? How would you know? Perhaps an odd, anonymous message on a social-network of your choice.


**This story was inspired by the section at the top. I came across it in my Google+ feed, and it made me think. What if it was true?**

* * *

 _Stop._ _ **Stop**_ _scrolling._ _ **Stop**_ _what your doing and listen. You don't belong here. This isn't your life. My name is Dean, and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You've been stuck in a coma for about two years now, and Cas thinks he's finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the_ _ **family business**_ _. That's why we think you're so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please I can't live without you. Sam can't live without you. I can't stand you gone anymore,_ _ **I'm so sorry**_ _. This is all my fault. I should've known, I could've stopped this. We could still be together right now. Just please._ _ **Wake. Up.**_

* * *

The words appeared on my Google+ page. No comments, no pluses, not even a name for the poster, which was odd. At first I just thought it was a thing someone came up with and posted. It was neat, but it stuck with me. I couldn't get it out of my head. I started dreaming about it.

It was true, what the words said. I was totally obsessed with Supernatural. My room was covered with Supernatural posters and other accessories. I'd even gotten the anti-possession tattoo on my back. I loved the idea of Dean and Cas together, and I loved the two brothers. As an only child, I sometimes imagined what it would be like to have them as _my_ brothers. To have them looking out for me, protecting me when they could. We would lead a dangerous life, but having them as my brothers would make things much better.

The thoughts of these words make it hard to focus. As soon as I saw them, they started repeating in my head. Over and over. Soon, I can actually hear Dean's voice as the words play in my head. I can hear the desperation in his voice. _"Wake up,"_ he begs. He is usually so strong, and it hurts to hear him so broken. He said Sam and Cas were with him. I concentrate hard. I think I can hear Sam in the background. His voice is low as he speaks, "Is this even working?"

Then Castiel's voice entered my mind, "She is receiving the message." I twitched and the room went silent. Dean's words were no longer echoing through my head.

"She moved!" Sam's voice exclaimed. I felt pressure on my hand. Someone was holding it.

"Sunny?" Dean whispered the name so quietly I could barely hear it. Wait... That was my name! I suddenly became aware that I was lying on a cushioned surface. There were strange things in me. Foreign objects. I wanted them out.

My eyes suddenly flew open and I struggled to suck in a normal breath around the tube in my throat. Dean was sitting beside me, holding my hand. When my eyes opened, his face was the first one I saw.

He's standing now, looking down at me, his face beaming with a joy that I have never seen before. Sam's movement to the door to call for a doctor is what catches my attention next. He's so tall! His hair, chin-length and rumpled, is roughly pushed out of his eyes as he turns to look at me. Relief and joy blend on his face until they are one expression.

I don't get to see Cas until the doctors have finally cleared a bit. They asked me questions to make sure my mind is still whole, then manage to pry my brothers - my _**brothers**_! - away for a private talk. Then, I see Castiel. He is standing off to the side by a window and staring at me intently.

"Thank you," I whisper. My vocal chords are a bit rusty from being inactive for two years.

"You are welcome," he replies. Cas has never really been one for showing emotion, but I can tell that he is pleased that whatever he did worked.

Sam and Dean return as soon as they can get away from the doctor. "Well, we'll have to see about getting you out of here asap," Dean says jovially. "Get you somewhere you can rest and get caught up on everything."

I know what he's doing. He's trying to hide his pain and relief, as always. "Dean," I whisper. "Stop it."

He smiles, but again it's to hide his pain. Then, he lets go and lifts my hand so he can kiss my fingers. "I'm so sorry, Sunny." His voice is broken and full of tears.

"It wasn't your fault," I insist quietly. "Besides, I'm still here, aren't I?" I look up at Sam and he smiles down at me. "We Winchesters gotta stick together." Dean nods, dropping my hand so he can wipe the nearly invisible tears from his cheeks.

"So. What've I missed?"

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! Please review!**


End file.
